Aishiteru
by KagamineKen
Summary: Len menyukai Rin, dan berencana akan menembaknya di taman kota. Ternyata Rin juga suka kepada Len. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? Penasaran? Cekidot/ My Second Fic in Vocaloid ! / "Rin, kau takut?"/ "R-Rin, a-ada yang i-ingin ku katakan pa-padamu"/ "Daisuki"


_**Aishiteru**_

**.**

**.**

**By : KagamineKen**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Angst, School Life, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Len menyukai Rin, dan berencana akan menembaknya di taman kota. Ternyata Rin juga suka kepada Len. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua? Penasaran? Cekidot/ My Second Fic in Vocaloid ! / "Rin, kau takut?"/** **"R-Rin, a-ada yang i-ingin ku katakan pa-padamu"/** **"**_**Daisuki"**_

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, Sedikit Bahasa Jepang, Alur kecepetan, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Len Pov**

Hai, namaku Kagamine Len, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Niatnya sih aku mau menembaknya di taman kota.

Aku sedang bersiap-siap di kamarku. Setelah menemukan baju dan celana yang pas, aku pergi ke taman kota.

**Skip !**

Sekarang aku sudah ada di taman kota, aku mencari-cari Rin. orang yang rencananya mau ku tembak itu loh… (Note : ini maksudnya nembak cinta).

Sepertinya dia belum datang, aku duduk di salah satu kursi di taman. Aku mulai deg-degan nih.

Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa melihat?

"Tebak siapa hayo?" ucap suara dari belakang.

Pantas saja aku tidak bisa melihat. Ternyata mataku di tutup oleh sebuah tangan. Kalau dari suaranya sih aku tahu siapa ini.

"Rin? kaukah itu?" tanyaku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Tepat sekali!" ucapnya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Mukaku langsung panas, entah kenapa kalau aku sedang berada di dekatnya hatiku selalu deg-degan.

"Aku juga baru datang" ucapku.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya, aku berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau taman bermain?" tanyaku.

"Boleh juga" ucapnya.

Lalu kami pergi naik bus, biasanya sih kalau ke taman bermain kira-kira cumin butuh waktu 30 menit kalau dari taman.

Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya kami sampai dan turun.

"Mau naik apa Rin?" tanyaku.

"Ng… apa ya?" Rin terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau itu saja" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah hantu.

Oh tidak, ini adalah kiamat bagiku. Ya, betul. Aku sangat takut pada hantu. Tapi tidak apa-apa aku akan melakukannya demi Rin.

Akhirnya kami masuk ke rumah hantu itu. Di tengah jalan tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari hantu-hantu itu.

"KYAAA!" Rin berteriak dan langsung memelukku.

Ternyata tidak kusangka, Rin setakut itu sangat takut dengan hantu. Aku yang di peluk Rin hanya bisa blushing sendiri.

Setelah keluar dari permainan yang menantang nyali itu, aku dan Rin menaiki Roller Coaster.

Kami mengantri selama 10 menit dan akhirnya dapat tempat duduk.

Bisa kulihat, muka Rin seperti sangat ketakutan.

"Rin, kau takut?" Tanyaku.

"I-iya" ucap Rin sambil blushing (karena malu)

"Kalau takut, peganglah tanganku"

Tak kusangka Rin langsung menggenggam tanganku, aku hanya bisa blushing sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Roller Coaster itu mulai berjalan.

"KYAAAA!" teriak seluruh penumpang

**Skip !**

Setelah memainkan memainkan permainan 'terkutuk' itu, Rin langsung muntah-muntah.

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya" ucapnya singkat.

"kita makan dulu saja yuk?" ajakku.

"Ya sudah"

Lalu kami pergi ke salah satu di café yang ada di taman bermain, Rin memesan makanan untuknya dan aku. Karena Rin sering ke teman bermain jadi dia tau makanan yang enak.

Cih, bagaimana ini? Aku ingin menembaknya dari tadi, tapi tidak jadi-jadi.

"R-Rin, a-ada yang i-ingin ku katakan pa-padamu" ucapku memberanikan diri walau masih terbata-bata.

"_Nani?"_

"A-aku, aku"

"makanannya datang" cih sialan pelayan itu datang saat aku mau menyatakan perasaanku.

"_Ittadakimasu" _ ucap kami berdua serempak.

"Len, ini enak loh. Mau coba tidak?" tanyanya.

"Boleh juga"

"Kalau begitu buka mulutmu" eh? Buka mulut? A-aku di suapi? Oh _kami-sama_, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

"AAA" Rin menyuapiku, memang rasanya memang enak. Aku langsung blushing sendiri.

"Enak kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku, oh my God. Mukaku pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang ini.

"I-iya" ucapku.

"Rin, sebenarnya…"

"_Nani?" _akhirnya sekarang aku bisa bilang.

"_D-daisuki!" _ mukaku langsung merah padam, aku tidak berani lihat ke Rin. Jadi aku melihat ke bawah.

Aku menunggu jawaban dari Rin. beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pipiku. Ternyata itu adalah tangan Rin, ia mengangkat mukaku. Jadi sekarang aku sedang melihatnya, dan langsung blushing.

"Katakan sekali lagi sambil melihatku" ucapnya sambil sedikit blushing.

"Eh?" mukaku sekarang sudah sangat merah.

"Cepat katakan!" seru Rin.

"_Daisuki"_ ucapku.

Rin kembali ke kursinya yang berada di depanku.

"L-Len, sebenarnya… aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Rin sambil blushing.

Astaga, ternyata ia juga menyukaiku!

"R-Rin," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau tidak, jadi p-pacarku?" tanyaku sambil sedikit blushing.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Lalu hubunganku dan Rin di mulai dari sini, taman bermain. Aku benar-benar senang mengajak Rin ke taman bermain.

Setelah selesai makan aku dan Rin pergi bermain lagi, dengan malu-malu aku menggandeng tangan Rin. tangannya sangat halus dan hangat. Dia juga membalas genggaman tanganku, ah rasanya aku senang sekali hari ini.

Karena sudah merasa bosan, aku dan Rin sepakat untuk pulang.

**Besoknya**

Sekarang aku sedang memakai seragam sekolahku, setelah selesai. Aku langsung berpamitan dengan ibuku dan pergi ke rumah Rin dengan menaiki motorku.

Yap, karena aku sudah jadian dengan Rin kemarin. Ingat **KEMARIN, **dan kemarin adalah tanggal 19 oktober 2013.

Aku sudah sampai di rumah Rin, aku meng-smsnya untuk keluar karena aku sudah di luar.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Rin keluar.

"Wah maaf Len, sudah merepotkanmu. Lagi pula kok tumben mau menjemputku?" tanya Rin.

"Kan kita sudah berpacaran Rin, aku tidak mau ada yang mendekatimu selain aku" ucapku dengan pede.

Rin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, ayuk naik" ajakku.

"_Ha'i" _ucap Rin sambil menaiki motorku.

Sesampainya di sekolah Rin dan aku turun dari motorku (ya iyalah! Emang mau ngapain di motor terus?).

Aku dan Rin bergandengan tangan terus sampai ke kelas, sesampainya di kelas kami mendapatkan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai yang sangat keras.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, aku melihat ke papan tulis, dan ada tulisan.

**SELAMAT YA LEN, RIN SEMOGA HUBUNGAN KALIAN AKAN TETAP HARMONIS SAMPAI AKHIR**

Aku menghampiri Kaito. Sahabatku dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kaito, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Selamat ya.. sebenarnya kemarin kami mengikuti kalian sampai ke taman bermain" ucap Kaito.

"EHH?" teriak Rin dan aku serempak.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kami akan ke taman bermain?" tanya Rin sambil blushing.

"Sebenarnya kami memang sudah merencanakan ini dari kemarin" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya –Hatsune Miku.

"Ternyata kita di mata-matai" batinku dalam hati.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Rin dan aku, apa yang harus ku siapkan untuknya ya?..

Aku tidak mungkin memasak, karena aku kan tidak bisa masak..

Oh iya, aku akan memberikannya kalung. Pamanku kan pembuat emas, aku akan menyuruhnya membuatkan kalung emas.

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Berpamitan dan akhirnya pergi ke rumah paman.

Sesampainya di rumah paman, aku langsung membunyikan bel dengan semangat.

"Eh, Len. Ada apa datang kemari? Ayuk masuk" ucap paman Rinto.

"_Ha'i_, sebenarnya aku ke sini ingin agar paman membuatkanku kalung emas" ucapku sambil masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Eh? Kalung? Kau ini kan laki-laki, masa mau memakai kalung" ucap paman.

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk temanku" ucapku.

"Buatkan saja, besok kan dia ulang tahun" ucap bibi Lenka sambil muncul dari dapur dan memberikanku jus pisang.

"Hmm… baiklah, karena ini untuk pacarmu" ucap paman yang membuatku blushing.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu besok aku datang ambil ya..?" ucapku.

"Eitsss… enak saja kau mau pulang, kau harus membantuku membuatnya. Kalung itu pasti akan lebih berharga kalau pacarnya sendiri yang membuatkan, iya kan Lenka?" ucap paman.

"Iya" ucap bibi Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" ucapku.

**End Of Len Pov**

**Rin Side **

**Rin Pov**

Besok aku dan Len ulang tahun, aku buatkan apa ya untuknya?..

Oh iya, aku kan pintar masak. Aku buatkan kue pisang dan _shushi _saja.

Aku beranjak dari sofaku dan berpamitan pada _oka-san_ untuk pergi membeli bahan untuk memasak.

Aku pergi ke mini market terdekat, sesampainya di sana aku masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung memilih-milih bahan yang akan di gunakan.

"Rin, kau ke sini juga?" tanya seseorang yang menepukku dari belakang.

"Eh? Miku? Kau juga ke sini?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku sih iseng aja pengen beli snack" ucap Miku.

"Oh, kalau aku sih mau beli bahan untuk memasak"

"Eh? Masak untuk siapa?" tanya Miku.

"Besok kan aku dan Len ulang tahun, aku mau masak _shushi _dan kue pisang untuknya"

"CIEEE" Miku cengar-cengir.

"Ya sudah aku mau bayar dulu" ucapku lalu pergi ke kasir.

**Skip Time**

**Besoknya**

Sesampainya di sekolah aku dan Len langsung di sambut dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, dan banyak di berikan hadiah, tetapi Len masih belum memberiku hadiah. Itulah yang membuatku cemas.

"Rin, nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Temui aku di taman ya" ucap Len.

YES! Sepertinya dia akan memberikanku hadiah di sana.

**Skip ! (again)**

**Pulang Sekolah**

**~In School Garden~**

"Rin, _otanjoubi omedetou_. Ini untukmu" ucap Len sambil memberikan sebuah kalung emas berbentuk love kepadaku.

"Wah bagus sekali" ucapku sambil mengambil kalung itu.

"Ehehe… itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri loh.." ucap Len.

"Wah, benarkah? Keren.. oh iya, aku juga membuatkanmu makan" ucapku.

Aku mengeluarkan cake pisang dan _shushi_ salmon dari tasku (tasnya gede amat bisa ngisi cake pisang yang gede begitu -_-")

"Silahkan" ucapku sambil memberikannya.

"Wah, _arigatou_ ini enak sekali"

"Ehehe… benarkah?"

"Iya, kau koki terhebat"

1 tahun telah berlalu, hubunganku dengan Len makin akrab, sekarang aku sedang berada di taman kota bersama dengan Len.

**End Of Rin Pov**

**Normal Pov**

**Chu !**

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir Rin. ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik. (_Gomen,_ adegan ciumannya jelek. Soalnya Kenny baru pertama kali bikin adegan _kisu)_.

"_Aishiteru _Rin" ucap Len

"Aku juga" ucap Rin.

"Aku beli minuman dulu ya" ucap Len sambil berjalan pergi Rin hanya tersenyum.

**BRAK!**

"Eh? Suara orang tertabrak mobil? Jangan-jangan" Rin langsung berlari ke TKP.

Rin langsung terbelalak saat melihat korban yang ternyata adalah Len.

"LENN!" teriak Rin.

"R-Rin, S-suatu hari n-nanti.. kita akan bertemu lagi. _A-aishiteru_" ucap Len sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"LENNNN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" jerit Rin sambil menangis. Tapi takdir sudah berkata, Len sudah tiada.

**5 tahun kemudian **

**Rin Pov **

Sudah 5 tahun Len pergi meninggalkanku. Ini adalah hari pertamaku jadian dengannya. Bagaimana keadaannya di sana ya?

Sekarang aku sudah menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Crypton, di sini Miku dan Kaito juga menjadi dokter.

"Hei, Rin. apa kau percaya kalau reinkarnasi itu benar-benar nyata?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku kebingungan dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Sekarang sudah jam 10.00 PM aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan pulang.

Saat sampai di depan rumahku, ada seseorang dengan jubah berwarna hitam berdiri di depan rumahku, aku menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Saat kulihat ternyata dia adalah

"LEN"

"Hai Rin, lama tak jumpa" ucap Len sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

**XXX THE END XXX**

**Kenny : Hai, kembali lagi dengan fic baru saya..**

**Kenji : Fic True Love, Shinichi Don't Leave Me Again, Go With Me To The Human World, sama Secret Place aja belom selesai. Uda bikin fic One-shot aja..**

**Kenny : Ehehehe…**

**Yuca : Kok, bagian akhirnya nge-gantung banget?**

**Kenny : Rencananya sih mau bikin sequel, tapi tergantung dari Reader's nya juga mau apa kaga**

**Kenji : Yauda, bagi yang baca Please REVIEW!**


End file.
